mazerunnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gladers
Thomas Thomas is the main character in the book. He looks 16 years old ( but no one really knows because they don't know anything about themselves but their names. He has dark hair and blue eyes. He was the next last person to appear at the Glade. He feels oddly very comfortable at the Glade and is attracted to the hardest job at the Glade even after knowing what will happen if something goes wrong. People call him Tom or Tommy by Newt. Thomas got his name from the Creators and was named after Thomas Edison. Thomas is very kind to the people that he meet and will treat them with respect if they do the same. He has very strong opinions and knows what he wants. Thomas is the main character in the book. Everything revolves around him as he knows that he has a strong connection to the maze, but he can't remember the connection. When Thomas comes out into the maze he suddenly sees the clues that the other Gladers has yet to see. I think Thomas i s a really good character and fits really well with the book. He fits well because the mystic around him makes the story more exciting. When you find out that he has one connection with the only girl at the Glade makes you want to read more. I like that the author hasn't made him too young or too old because his reactions of what happens in the Glade wouldn't be the same. The way Thomas acts if my favorite feature because at the end of the book he stops thinking about himself and becomes quite humble making so that you really care for what happens with him and the people around him. Teresa Teresa has black hair, blue eyes and is quite thin. she is around 15 years old and Thomas thinks that she is extremly beautiful. She was the last person to arrive at the Glade and was only awake a short second when she came ot of the Box before she fell into a coma. Thomas has a strong connection with Teresa just as he has to the maze. As well as the connection, they can speak telepathically to each other. Unlike anyone else she is named after the saint Mother Teresa. Teresa is very quiet as she is the Newbie to the group and doesn't have any other girl to talk to. She finds comfort talking to Thomas as they could talk telepathically. Teresa's importance in the book is that she is Thomas best friend and helps him when he has it hard. She also knew a lot about the maze they live in. As no one knew anything about the maze because they always forgot when they woke up, it was a break through that Teresa talked to Thomas telepathically because she was able to give them some clues before she woke up out from her coma. I think that Teresa is one of the best characters in the book because she is friendly, but you know that she is hiding something so you don't want her to die or disappear because you believe that if she goes away, so does the knowledge she has. But she is also the character that is needed to compensate Thomas because if he does something wrong you know that she will make it right again. Minho Minho is described as a strong well built Asian kid. He is also a little older than Thomas and he has short black hair. As one of the first to arrive at the Glade he has a small leadership roll as he takes command after the doors never close and the Grievers start to attack to Glade. Minho has to stay strong as he was the biggest hope of getting out of the maze until Thomas came, so Minho had to become the 'tough' guy as well as that Newt and Alby had to do it Minho becomes Thomas mentor as Thomas gets the job as a Runner. Thomas looks up to Minho because Minho knows what is out there and that he is looking for an exit, but also because he has the job Thomas that he wanted to work with. I think that Minho is the most interesting character in the book because there isn't a lot of information and he doesn't open up until he comes out to the maze and they survive their first night. He is a true leader as he doesn't back down and takes control of the Gladers when they have to battle the Grievers. You really get interested in him because he tells nothing about himself since he got to the Glade for anyone and it really makes oyu want to know who he is.